


Guilty

by gekaphones



Category: Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Jay and Halcyon talk, mentions of abuse, our boys have messed up home lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekaphones/pseuds/gekaphones
Summary: Halcyon feels consumed by trauma- and guilt. Jay talks to him about family and loving one's self.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 4





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a Scratch user, but a friend sent me this webcomic. Let's just say I'm obsessed.  
> Since I can't get involved on Scratch, I want to contribute to the fandom here. This is based on a post my friend was talking about mentioning that Halcyon and Jay both have messed up families. Hope it's good!
> 
> Note: This is not a Jay x Halcyon fic, sorry.)

Halcyon paced the length of the cave he had made for the night. The rest of the five plus one lay asleep on the floor. Today had been long and troubling, filled with near death encounters and the like. Despite this, Halcyon still felt numb and somewhat disconnected. 

Even as he grew closer to his found family, the thoughts of his abusive home still plagued him. At what point would the physical peril he was in now catch up with the mental agony he had harbored all these years? Halcyon stopped his endless walking, sinking to the ground in the dark. He was just so tired of all the trauma in his life. Halcyon bit back tears, trying not to wake any of his companions.

Suddenly, Halcyon felt a presence behind him. His heart jumped to his throat. Turning around quickly, he prepared himself to fight another monster or spirit. Luckily it was only Jay. Halcyon hurriedly tried to mask the fact that he had been crying, but he knew it was in vain. Jay’s brow furrowed at the sight of Halcyon’s red eyes. 

Just his luck. Now Jay would think less of him too…

To Halcyon’s surprise, the other boy sat down beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. “Are you okay? Why are you up this late?”

Halcyon was silent for a moment before answering truthfully. “I couldn’t sleep. Everything is quickly becoming too much and it’s giving me flashbacks to my home life.” Instantly he felt ashamed. He had no right to dump his problems on Jay! Why would he share that?

Jay only nodded. “I guess I can kind of relate. I mean, my family wasn’t abusive, but they weren’t angels either.” Halcyon gave him a look of amused refute. “Okay, maybe they are literally angels, but my folks also happen to be some of the worst criminals around. Living with them, I witnessed stuff I wish I could un-see. It haunts me sometimes.”

“Do you ever feel guilty for the way things are at home?” Halcyon blurted it out without thinking. He mentally kicked himself. Why was he opening up all of a sudden?

Jay smiled softly. “All the time. It’s not even my fault, but I feel responsible for all the bad stuff my parents do. Maybe if I was better, or had more control over my power, they would stop stealing things or hurting others. I could be enough for them. But then I have to remind myself that I am perfectly fine just as I am. I can’t control my parents and their actions, only my own. That is what I need to focus on, not helping them.”

Halcyon stared at Jay. “I never realized how smart you are. It helps to know somebody at least gets a little of what I’m going through. Thank you for telling me this Jay.” He got up from the floor, taking a deep breath of the night air.

Jay rose too but didn’t head back to bed quite yet. “Halcyon, you need to remember that you aren't responsible for what happened to you either. People are messed up, and they can mess you up for a long time because of it. Make you feel like you were the one who lost your way. Just be aware that you are amazing and smart and valid and perfect at being you. I’m always here to talk if you need me, okay?”   
Halcyon’s mind filled with relief. He wasn’t alone. He had support. Maybe, just maybe, he would be fine. “Okay Jay. Nice talk.” He smiled.


End file.
